Trapped in Another World
by Kazuma Is Top
Summary: Leo was just a lazy teenager whose only motivations are video games, music, and TV. He never would have thought that he would have to deal with monster girls, survival, and relationships while being trapped in a new world.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **How the hell did I get here**

"Leo get up the bell just rung 10 minutes ago"

"Five more minutes"

"Get up or your not getting a ride home "

"Fine Kara" I lift my head up and look at the person who woke me up.

She was 5"5' and had a fit hourglass figure. She had long black hair in a pony tail, blue eyes and a white skin tone. She was wearing a low cut white shirt under a light blue jacket that showed some cleavage and some tight black leggings. Kara my childhood friend. We both have a lot in common and when I found out she played video games when we were 9, I had asked her parents for her hand in marriage to her embarrassment.

I'm still surprised her parents were completely happy when I asked but her parents worked in the gaming industry so I'm not surprised. She's also the most beautiful girl in the school but she decides to do nearly everything with me even though she's really popular. Which is weird since I'm six feet tall, black, wore glasses, and wasn't very popular. I wasn't ugly, I'm kinda of handsome but I'm an introvert, lazy, and a slacker, don't get me wrong I don't get bad grades I just sleep in class and I don't always pay attention. Today I was wearing a blue short-sleeved hoodie, a white T shirt, black jogger shorts and some blue/black Jordans.

"You know Kara what would I do without you" I say to her as we walk out of the classroom and head to the senior parking lot. She blushes and looks away as I laugh.

Even though we're friends I have had a crush on Kara but been to shy to ask her out, I mean she is one of the hottest girl in our school and I'm just an introvert who either sleeps plays videogames, watches Tv, or listen to music.

After a few minutes we get to her car. After putting our bags in the back she gets in the driver's seat while I get into the passenger's seat. "Hey Leo my parents are going to be out of town for the night do you want to come over?" "Are you trying to sleep me Kara?" I asked in fake surprised voice."No I just thought you would be interested to try the game my parents are working on and your mom is usually out of town on business so are you coming?" she said sounding embarrassed. "I'm just messing with but yeah sure"

As she drives us home I'm kinda of excited to stay at her house I finally might ask her out. When we get to her house I grab my stuff and we both head to her house. As she unlocks the door we head inside. The house is very modern and looks upper middle class.

After looking around I sit down on the couch while she goes to her room to change. When she comes back out my jaw drops. She still wearing that tight T-shirt that shows her cleavage but now she's wearing some short baby blue shorts that show off her long legs and her thicc thighs. She looks at me seductively and winks." You like what you see?" I sputter gibberish embarrassed but then I hear giggling and I she's sitting next me laughing her ass off. "You should have seen your face" "Yeah Hahaha" I say with a fake laugh and a light blush.

"Hey Leo we haven't played on our server in a while"

"Yeah I know, do you wanna play now"

"Sure"

After we got our laptops out of our bags I started the server and the launcher I saw something weird on the newsletter on the launcher.

'Hmm we have chance to beta a new update for Minecraft that's cool. " We then enter our information and played Minecraft for while before I became bored and noticed it was night out

"Hey you want to watch a movie." I asked her.

"sure let's watch a scary movie "

"fine let's watch Don't Breathe"

After watching we got unconsciously closer until she was leaning on me.

At first I would of teased about it but I decide that this is as good time as any to ask the question.

"Kara I ... I have to ask you something"

She looks up at me in curiosity "what"

"I-I have liked you for a long time and... I was wondering if you'd go out with me?"

Suddenly she grabs my face and kissed me. At first it was just our lips, but after awhile I bit her lip asking for permission for tongue then it became heated as she got into my lap and began grinding my lap as I groped her ass but it soon came to an end as we needed air to breathe.

she looks up at me, her face flushed "Leo you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask that question"

"Huh"

"Leo I've always liked you but since you teased me a lot or never showed any signs until now I thought you only liked me as a friend"

Hearing that now I felt stupid for not asking earlier and felt like punching myself

"Well let's make up for lost time"

I then pick her up and take her to her room while she giggles. When we get to her room I throw her on the bed and lay on top and we began making out. Her lips were so sweet and soft and tasted of strawberry. After awhile the kiss became heated as began grope her ass and her D-cup breasts through her shirt. When we released for air, I began to lick and bite on her neck before going back to kissing when she regained her breath.

"Ah Leo I love you but ah I think we should wait awhile before sex."

While I'm not upset at hearing her say that, I was as I bit disappointed because I was going to blue balls after this but I love her so I understand.

"Its ok Kara I can wait"

I then begin biting her neck making her moan and then resumed making out with her. After we tire ourselves we cuddled together in bed before falling asleep not realizing what tomorrow would bring

~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly open my as light hit my eyes

'Curse you, you giant ball of flaming gas wait...why am I outside?"

I looked around and see trees made of blocks and mountains in the distance. I then realize that all the shapes, cubes, and ttextures seems familiar.

"Are you shitting me I'm in Minecraft!"

I get up and wonder how I got here then i realized something's missing or more like someone is.

"Oh my god wears Kara"

I the ran through the forest shouting her name before I tripped and fell. As I get up I look down at what I tripped on. What I saw was a female body. I then go see if the lady was ok and take a closer look at her.

The girl is about 5"4' and has long black hair and pale white skin. She has DD-cup breasts, a thin waist, and wide hips like Kara's but different she's more fit but has burns on her body and is wearing a white hat with what looks like a skeleton on it, an unzipped vest that shows all of her cleavage and a pair of booty shorts. She also had bow on her back.

Deciding I need to help her, I picked her up and then leaned her against a nearby tree. After trying to make her comfortable I began to get resources for a shelter. As I began to walk to tree to cut it down. Hoping it doesn't hurt I began punching a tree and fortunately it didn't. After it broke it shrank in size and hovered over the ground spinning slowly before I picked it up and thought to put in my pocket. After cutting down a few trees I found to inventory crafting you just had to push them together. After doing that, I made a workbench and then some wooden planks. Once I felt I had enough I made a simple 10x10x4 structure made of wood. I then went and killed some sheep for two beds and then ate an apple I got from a tree and then brought the girl I found earlier inside I then laid her on one bed and then went to sleep my last thoughts being about finding Kara and how to get back home.

 **Oh my god! I now understand why authors take so long to update. Anyway tbh I'm not completely sure if I'm going to continue this. I literally wrote this chapter on a whim like two years ago and I just now decided to post it for shits and giggles. I will continue if I see enough people would want to read it but I would rewrite this chapter because I feel like I could do better. Also if I do continue, should I make it a harem or should I make it single pairing? If it is a harem the max will probably be 3-4 girls, also if anyone would want to beta hit me up. Anyways that is all I have left to say so peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was suddenly woken up. I quickly opened my eyes and saw that the girl I had brought inside my house was now awake and had her bow pointed at me. She looked at me with a glare but I could see in her eyes that she was confused and shocked. I slowly got out of the bed and raised my arms in surrender so she wouldn't shoot me. 'I should've made a sword.'

"Who are you and Why did you save me, don't you know what I am?"

"My name is Leonard Brooks but people call me Leo for short, I'm 17 years old, I only brought you inside because you were unconscious, and no I don't know what you are. All I know is that I'm from a another world and somehow got brought here."

She looked at me with now just confusion on her face. "What do you mean your from another world?"

I then told her all about earth and how I got here. I told her how I was staying at a friends house and when I went to bed I woke up here. I left out everything about what happened between me and Kara.

"Now since I've told you everything I know, can you pull the bow out of my face?"

She kept it pointing at me for few more moments, debating whether she should believe me or not before she finally holstered the bow on her back. I then gave a sigh of relief not realizing I had been holding it in.

"Now can you introduce yourself and since I told you everything I know?"

"My name is Sheila, I like archery, the colors white and gray, the moon, and my friend Cupa. I dislike Herobrine, humans,monsters, and the sun."

I looked at her with a blank face.

"Sheila...…are you a skeleton?"

Well turns out I shouldn't have asked that because in the blink of an eye that bow was right back in my face. Her face was once again set in a glare but this time she showed anger and fear.

"Wait hold on I'm not going to hurt you. I already had my suspicions because of the hat but since you haven't attacked me I won't hurt you."

She looked me in my eyes to see if I was lying or not and once she saw I wasn't lying, she once again holstered her bow.

"Technically I'm not a skeleton. I'm what you would call a hybrid. When I was a little girl the village I lived was attacked by herobrine and his monsters. He killed my parents and everyone I loved. After destroying the building he rounded up children and experimented on us. He was trying to make monster hybrids who would be smarter and stronger than regular monsters. Very few survived and those that did either went insane, escaped like me, or were conditioned to obey him. After I escaped with two other girls, we reached a village but were nearly killed by the guards because we were no longer human. That's why I no longer trust humans and why I almost shot you ."

"I'm sorry Sheila I didn't-"

"Don't worry it's not your fault."

"O-ok"

We then sat in silence for awhile, not knowing what to say or do. I decided to look outside the door and saw it was still night.

"I'm going back to sleep I'll see you in the morning." I then laid back on my tucked myself and was gone.

NEXT DAY_

I woke up and saw that Sheila was gone. On her bed was a bow, a bundle of arrows, and a note. "Use this to protect yourself."

I picked it up put it in my back and went outside to make some tools. After creating stone I began expanding my house, collecting food and creating a furnace and charcoal. After that it became night time I went to sleep.

(5 days later)

After being in this world for week I've remodeled my house to have two floors and a cellar. It has two master bedrooms, a kitchen with a table, a living room, a bathroom with a shower, and the cellar has several rows of storage drawers, crafting table, a lava generator, an electric furnace, enchantment table, and a smeltery*. I have a full set of iron armor and a diamond pick and sword that are enchanted.

It's night, and I had just finished dinner when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly walked to the door.

"Who is it."

"It's Sheila"

I quickly opened the door and saw Sheila and a girl with light blue and a green hoodie, who was carrying a girl who looked familiar. They all looked like they had just walked through hell and back so I quickly let them into the house.

"Sheila what happened?"

"We found her."

(Chapter end)

A.N.

So this actually took longer because I'm typing this on my phone and there is a lot I have to do for college. But I will be getting a laptop soon so I'll try to update faster. Also sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
